


黄色大门

by langdre



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/langdre/pseuds/langdre
Summary: 布鲁克故意将这些事情说得简洁，但我可以想象他漂流在不再被称作伟大航路的航线上，与这个世界一样茫然不知方向。
Kudos: 6





	黄色大门

我承认，我自荐成为生物课代表是基于一点探索欲。这并非是对人体结构或自然奥秘的好奇，而是更功利一些的，譬如对考卷与成绩的好奇。至少这份探索欲，绝对会不包括在放学后下午结识一件人体骨骼标本。

我提着培养皿离开生物教室时，所有同学都已经离开了。阳光投进走廊里，将整条楼道都照得发光；而欢声笑语都沉淀在楼底，绕开花圃往大门游去。天气晴朗得让人讨厌。教具室朝南，我拉开因阳光而金灿灿的门，迎面瞧见了被抛在教具室中间的推车，与车上的人体骨骼标本。  
这一定是那位不负责任的九年级留下的。标本顶着一头黑色卷发，歪歪扭扭地坐在推车上，维持着一个相当夸张的别扭姿势。我瞥了它一眼，转头将提篮里的培养皿一一放进恒温箱。人体生物在九年级才会被搬上课本，我也庆幸我暂时与背后这件标本暂时无缘——将这位两米多高的骸骨先生推到教室一定比提培养皿篮子要麻烦得多。  
我将最后的提篮也摆上架子，感觉背后隐约有咔咔的轻响。校园传说我听过不少，这位新晋的人体标本还没来得及排上名号，但这并不妨碍我心里发毛。我收拾好背对着它，小心翼翼地挪向门口。咔咔的声响消停了一会，倏忽又听见哗啦一声，我终于没忍住回头的冲动。那件标本向右侧身倒在地上，像个想够架子上的东西而不慎摔跤的人。我盯着它，它空落落的眼眶向着前方，一动不动。  
好的，没事，菲里。我对自己说。它只是顺应刚才歪七扭八的姿势，倒了下来。我也不必扶它，因为这是九年级的错。  
我慢慢地将目光转移开，揪着书包带，跨过了教具室的门槛。阖上推拉门时，我长吐了一口气。外头晴空万里，没有任何诡异天象。  
里面似乎又传来咔咔的声响，我的恐惧仿佛被阳光驱散了。  
再见，校园传说。让九年级去受你的罪吧——  
我是这样想的。  
而在我这样想的时候，我的手却已经扶上把手，飞快地将推拉门拽开。  
我看见了骷髅惊慌失措地缩回手，正襟危坐在推车上。  
“你刚才是倒在地上的。”我忽然异常冷静。  
骷髅仿佛在冒冷汗，他的指骨挠了又挠大腿骨，半晌才试探道：“你好？”  
我唰地将门关上了。

不幸的是，仅隔一日，我又在教具室遇见了他。  
这次先来的是我。他抱着膝盖，被九年级推进来，再次随意地丢在了房间中间。九年级出去后，他一副想和我打招呼的模样，而我眼观鼻鼻观口口观心，将我们班的试验苗一棵接一棵地摆好。  
“那个，你好？”他犹犹豫豫地开了口，“我昨天没有刻意吓你……啊，我叫布鲁克。”  
我不搭理他，和自己的幻觉说话真的太糗了。  
“没事没事你不用应我……说起来，这还是我第一次和这个学校的学生说话呢，激动得我心脏都要跳出来了——虽然我没有心脏！  
“我啊，本来是到你们学校来应聘当音乐老师的，但是校长说我会吓到学生……真是不好意思！但正好学校订购的人体骨骼标本缺货了，校长就让我先顶替一下。唉，当标本挺清闲，但不穿衣服被学生摸来摸去也太让人害羞了！还得等到学生都走后才能下班，夜里的校园还挺吓人的……  
“啊，不过，本来的人体骨骼标本好像快到货了，那我能不能转成音乐老师呢……”  
“别瞎想了，你只是被利用了而已，那个秃头校长才不会让你当音乐老师！”  
我听见我的声音在颤抖，但气势还算足够。我突然也不顾上被人瞧见我和自己幻觉说话怎么办了，我大声地反驳他：“他才不可能聘用你，你只是一具骨骼标本而已。”话说出口，我又觉得后悔了。这和我又有什么关系呢？  
他好像生气了：“我不是标本，我是真的骨头！”  
“我不管。”我说，“你的主要成分是碳酸钙还是石膏都无关紧要，但你为什么能动、能说话？”  
“因为……”  
“你有声带吗，你有舌头吗？”  
“我不……”  
“你的头发是怎么生长出来的，你的毛囊是长在骨骼上的吗？”  
“没有……”  
“你一点都不符合现代生物学原理，为什么要出现在生物教具室里？”  
“真失礼！你这个一点都没有童话情怀的孩子！”  
他发出尖声大叫，我俩同时安静了下来。他看起来气极了，使劲折腾他浓密的黑色卷发，但我完全不知道如何接他的话。我已经十四岁了，自打我能独立读完《纳尼亚传奇》后，再也没人要求过我有童话情怀。我沉默着看了他一会，他泄气似的，垂下了脑袋。  
“我太凶了，对不起。”他说。“也是，毕竟现在已经没有皮毛族、没有巨人、也没有人鱼和鱼人了。”他絮絮叨叨地将自己成为骨头的经历说了一遍，我听懂了，但我确定我无法接受。  
幻想小说，还是青年漫画？我最近有看这些东西吗？还是说，幻觉天马行空是惯例常理？  
“好吧。”我假意应他。“我明白了。”  
“好！你叫什么名字？”虽然看不出表情，但他的声音听起来乐呵呵的。  
“……菲里。”  
我原本确实想直接拉开门，冲回家预约精神科医生。但幻觉先生瞧上去喜滋滋，叫人不忍撇下他。  
我决定再坐一会。  
他从推车上跳下来，从铁皮柜子里找出了自己的手提包。他给自己掏出了一台小掌机，开始玩俄罗斯方块，他还顺手分享给我一小袋曲奇。自己的幻觉不算陌生人，我想着，手上已经撕开了小塑料袋。曲奇是嵌着蔓越莓的正圆形，瞧上去很诱人。我咬了一口，并没有吞入空气磕碰牙齿的感觉，齁甜的味道填满了我的味蕾，随后我才尝到了蛋奶的香气。  
我心里叮叮叮警铃大作，伸手揪住了他的颈椎：“喂！幻觉也会出现在嗅觉和味觉中吗？”  
至于问幻觉关于幻觉的问题会不会有答案，我已经顾不上想那么多了。  
他愣了好一会，才爆发出第二次大叫：“我不是幻觉！”  
啊，是有答案的。  
我机械般，僵硬着将嘴边的半块曲奇放到了桌上。我提起书包，倒着走到了门边。  
“抱歉。”我说，“我家里不允许我吃陌生人的东西，再见。”

我知道我糗爆了。我像条死鱼一样曝在我的日光灯下，断断续续做了一整晚的梦。  
我梦见那个骷髅在夜幕降临的校园里，蹑手蹑脚地穿过保安刚刚巡逻过的走道，翻出靠运动场的窗户，贴着墙根猫着腰，准备在人少的侧门逃脱。谁知第一步才迈出去，就和提着手电筒的保安2号打了个照面。  
他们一同发出了凄厉尖叫，震得教学楼窗户碎裂，墙皮扑扑往下掉，把我叫醒了。  
我真不该吃他的曲奇。  
天才蒙蒙亮，我已经等不及慢悠悠的校车了。我抱着书包，在瑟瑟春风中穿过三个街区，和送报纸的雀斑脸偶遇了三次，他终于忍不住问我：“今天不是星期六吗？”  
我借了一份他的报纸，事实证明，他说得对。  
好吧，好吧。  
但我能怎么样呢？我这时候回家，撞上还朦胧的妈妈，她问我干什么去了，难道我要说偶遇雀斑脸吗？  
我垂头丧气，走进最近的一家便利店，在里头选购了我的早餐。我心里还惦记着那具骸骨，反应过来时，已经买了自己不喜欢的鲜牛奶。  
我真不该吃他的曲奇。  
我在露水湿润的台阶上坐下，拆开三明治的动作很是沉重。我才撕开半个角，一个高个子就在我旁边坐下了。  
“早上好！”高个子对我说。  
那个声音太熟悉了，我昨天下午才在教具室听过它声情并茂讲述奇幻故事。我猛地抬起头，瞧见一颗被卫衣帽子、口罩和墨镜裹得严严实实的脑袋。  
“是你！”他的声音里充满了惊喜，而我还在努力地将惊叫当成我的第一份早餐咽进肚子里。  
我成功了。我用颤抖的声音陈述：“原来你可以出门。”  
“哟嚯嚯嚯！”他笑。他将墨镜抬起来，给我看他空洞洞的眼窝。我感觉到一股奇异的平静，好似这家伙再也不能吓着我了。而他似乎也并没有要吓唬我的意思，他放下墨镜，开始回答我。“虽然可以，但是也很麻烦：我个子太高了！高个子总是特别引人注目。他们如果细看我几眼，就又会觉得我太瘦了——然后会发现我是骨头！”  
他苦闷地说着，一边揭开了手里鲜牛奶的封盖：“但是这家便利店早上的鲜牛奶好喝。我会铤而走险。毕竟，工作日也还是要上班的。”  
去教具室坐一整天，当一具不能说话不能动，任人摆布的人体骨骼标本也算上班吗？我瞧着他喝着牛奶乐呵呵的模样，忽然替他感到忿忿不平。我将我手边的鲜牛奶递给他。  
“你要给我吗？！”  
我本想说是曲奇的回礼，但这根本不是。这样说是在利用他！我心里有个声音说。你和那个让人讨厌的秃头校长一样！  
“我买错了，我不喜欢喝。”  
“太感谢了！谢谢你！！”  
他像个孩子一样开心地大叫。  
“……你几岁啦？”  
“唔……忘了。”

遇见布鲁克三次，这是第一次与他好好道了别。我沿着回家的路慢慢走，脑子里萦绕的都是他的事。在听完我分享关于他的梦之后，他哈哈大笑，告诉我我们学校的保安夜里巡逻的次数远赶不上在保安室喝掉的啤酒数。他与我讲了一些以前的事，我也由此得知了他曾是个海盗。海盗！真是遥远的名词。除了德普和奥兰多，我想象不出其他海盗的模样，更别说一具两米多高的骸骨。  
我花了一整个周末的时间去重看海盗电影，但到了周日晚上，真正在我脑中挥之不去的，还是布鲁克叼着牛奶瓶口哼的歌。

周一的我先去教具室与布鲁克打了个招呼。他还在脱外套，被我的开门吓了一大跳，但惊吓很快转成了喜悦，他热情洋溢地祝福我今天过得开心又顺利。  
我想，很难有人不被他充沛的情感打动，自愿与森森白骨交朋友。他今天给我讲了与他约定再见的朋友，一头叫拉布的鲸鱼。我不过是听得鼻子发酸，他已经自顾自地哭成一团。我不由问他是否是第一次给别人讲这个故事。  
“不是。”他借了我的纸巾擤鼻子。“但是很伤感，不是吗？我每次想起拉布，都要哭好久。”  
我一边点头，一边试图观察他的眼泪到底从哪里流出来。但很快，我也无暇观察了，他讲到了他所在的伦巴海贼团的遭遇。事实上，他只讲了一半，后一半几乎全被他短短长长的沉默填充了。  
“明天再讲吧！”我故作轻松地背上书包，给他留下了我最后一包纸巾。他抽着鼻子撕开，抽了一张给我。  
“擦一下脸，嗝，你也哭得很厉害。”他打着哭嗝说。  
第二天下午的我们依然相会在教具室。我将餐后的夹心面包分享给他，而他分享给我一场壮阔冒险的开头。  
“身体能像橡胶一样变形？像帕特里克那样吗？”  
骨头显然没读过这位正义联盟边缘英雄的漫画，我只好又将话题带回了他的冒险。第一个故事听起来与一具骸骨很相配，充满了神秘而恐怖的气息。他说得非常兴奋，手舞足蹈，还不时插上一段即兴演唱。我抱着书包听得起劲，直到妈妈拨来电话，我才发觉窗外早已黑透了。  
“再见。”我恋恋不舍地与布鲁克告别。他的故事才刚说到魔人奥兹大发神威。  
于是第三天的故事便续上了前文。一千零一夜里的苏丹如果听到的是布鲁克所讲的故事，那他执着到幼稚的等待我也可以理解了。布鲁克的冒险一点都没有辜负他“海盗”的职称，惊险有趣，又荡气回肠。以至于，在数星期后的某天下午，他为他与伙伴的冒险画上句号时，我们一同陷入了长久的沉默。  
夕阳从教具室狭小的百叶窗缝间渗出来，几乎无法照亮任何东西。而拉夫坦路还浮在我们的脑海之中，思潮拍打着它的沙滩，冲上一两个晶晶发亮的贝壳。  
“我讲完啦。”他轻轻地说。他似乎将这段故事作为他整个人生中央镶嵌的那颗主钻，之后长达千年的漫漫生活都不过是不起眼的注脚。我站起身，打开百叶窗，想让教具室变得明亮一些。但那橘色的阳光照到在他的骨头上时，我又不由自主地想起动画片里被人遗忘的骨头化为金色粉末的场景。于是我又拉上它。  
我轻轻地拥抱了布鲁克，向他道别。  
“明天见！”我说。  
“明天见！”他对我的拥抱很是受用，又变得开心起来。

次日他问我：“你想听什么？我给你讲讲在我加入之前，草帽团的冒险？阿拉巴斯坦、空岛、司法岛……哗，真的很精彩！”  
我说：“不，你给我讲讲你的故事吧！”草帽团的航海故事是很有趣，但我更关心坐在我面前的这位朋友。  
布鲁克有些犹豫，但看在我带给他的牛奶，亦或是看在我的份上，他给我讲了他的故事。  
这个时间跨度极长的故事确实不如浪漫冒险来得光辉闪耀。闷倒是不闷，却我想起小时候与母亲一起去看《这个男人来自地球》时，睡倒在了电影院里的事。  
他为我讲述了世界褪去魔幻色彩的过程。首先是恶魔果实树不再开花，很快它便完全枯萎了。气候紊乱，引力却归原：无风带开始刮风，颠倒山不再有水；冲天海流再也没出现过，而佐乌岛随着巨象的死亡，沉入海底。  
能力者一个接一个地老死，他仿佛成了被死神遗忘的孩子，被纵容在大航海时代和人类时代的缝隙里偷生。  
布鲁克故意将这些事情说得简洁，但我可以想象他漂流在不再被称作伟大航路的航线上，与这个世界一样茫然不知方向。冬岛冰雪消融，仅仅是因为这时是夏天。此刻在我眼中理所当然事情，会让那时泊在海上的人们心中多么凄苦。  
随后地裂山崩，岛屿漂移。有些岛屿沉没了，却又有新的大陆升上来。或许是因为生命长得不可思议，这一切在布鲁克的眼中都发生得极快。非人的智慧种族仿佛在眨眼间就悉数消失了，至少，是在人类面前消失了。人类的文明毁灭又再生，走上了没有电话虫也没有海上列车的全新道路。  
之后便是历史故事了。我在课本上粗略读过，可布鲁克打细处讲来，倒是妙趣横生。他说到有趣的事情时，总会不由自主地比比划划，他的手臂太长，在我看来好似他在兴奋地手舞足蹈。  
这时候的他眼中，时间大概已经过得很快了。昨夜才结识的朋友，今早就已经昙花般凋谢了。在他的讲述里，人变得模糊，成为勾勒在草稿纸上的简笔画，不再能叫他记住了，他的故事也更偏向于一些自己的生活琐碎。讲述间，他还停顿了三次，用以回忆一些人的名字。  
“你为什么坚持活到今天的？”在他说到他在路易十六的处刑台附近的阁楼里为歌剧演员们作曲时，我忍不住打断他。  
我承认我问得太过直接又没礼貌，但他的故事让我的心里驼上了甸甸负重。我大概也会像那些被他忘记名字的人一样，溶解在他过于浩瀚的记忆里。我一定会记住布鲁克一辈子，而他的骨头被陨石或黑洞碾碎时，大概已经忘记了世界上还存在过一间装有百叶窗的生物教具室。  
他绝对不是第一次被问这个问题了。他不假思索地回答我：“因为有黄泉果实，我死不了。”  
“我不是问这个，”我说。“你活了几千几万年，是为了什么？就像你当初为了实现和拉布再见面的约定那样。可你看，如果把当海贼算作你的前半生，你的后半生简直像一团浆糊，软乎乎，灰扑扑，不过是哪里需要粘胶，你就去哪。”  
布鲁克坐直了身子，难得地摆出一张十分严肃的面孔：“生活就是这样的。”他用教训孩子的口吻对我说话。“这个世界已经来到不需要传说的时代，自然也不需要一个会说话的骷髅——即便我会十几种乐器，会唱历史长河里的各种歌谣。我没有ID卡，没办法购房租房，只能住在主人没钱拆除的破宅子里。我的手杖剑会被安检机看出端倪，而我还无法使用电容屏的智能手机！”  
我不说话。他完全是在用歪理敲击我的疑问，在这个时候，我才觉得他像个固执的老人。  
过了一会，我又忍不住回嘴：“生活就应该绚烂多彩，就像你在伟大航路时那样。”而不是抱膝坐在手推车上，和八年级生争论一个并不艰深的哲学问题。  
但我错了，他并不打算争论下去了。他沉默了一会，便把话题转移到风马牛不相及的地方，开始评论我们班的枯死大半的试验苗。  
我爆发了。热血冲上了我的脑袋，我的手不受控制地拍下了他手中的牛奶瓶，并对他说了一句在男同学间流行的最恶毒的话，提着书包高傲地跨出门槛。布鲁克也气得够呛，不管不顾地冲到门口，张嘴向我还击。  
太阳已经没入远方楼宇，我昂着乱糟糟却空荡荡的脑袋往前走。我第一次留意到，阴影中的楼道呈出绛紫色。

我知道人不能铁齿，但不想报应来得这么快。上周末才对妈妈说再也不会晚回家了，隔天就瞧见送报纸的雀斑脸不知又打了什么零工，将一个崭新的人体骨骼标本推进了生物教具室。我扒着窗户往教室外望，设法想象布鲁克和那个骷髅相遇的场景。  
一定很好笑。那个骨头胆小极了，却要憋着忍着，在雀斑脸面前装成另一具骨骼标本。随后他还得和那玩意面对面大半天，直到九年级下午最后一节的生物课。  
我越想越好笑，埋着脑袋哼哼唧唧地憋笑。可笑了一会儿，我又觉得心里难受了起来。临时标本先生要走了，顶多只能带上“街角便利店牛奶好喝”这条信息作为行李。他知道自己当不成音乐老师吗？如果他还抱有希冀，那该多伤心啊。  
这想法顿时叫我煎熬起来。一整天里，我都坐立不安。后来想想，和布鲁克吵架的事情已经被那时的我完全抛到脑后去了，只想着什么时候能到教具室去。上到最后一节课时，我佯装肚子痛，翘课绕到了教具室去。门还是被阳光塑成金色，使我拉开它后，花了三四秒才适应了门内的黑暗。被留在教具室里的那具标本果然是布鲁克，九年级应该正对着没有灵魂的无趣石膏喜滋滋。  
而坐在里头的布鲁克早就看清我了，不记仇地向我打招呼。我能听出他的情绪并不如往日高涨。推车已经被九年级推走了，他坐在仅有的桌子上，背后是我们班的试验苗。他长长的腿骨吊在空中，小半个脚掌已经擦到地面了。  
我带上门。截至九年级下课，我们还有二十分钟可聊。  
可我不知道说些什么。我绞尽脑汁回想，电影里的人再送别那位历史教授时，到底说了些什么？布鲁克从他包里摸出了一袋曲奇，递给我。  
我的话忽然就脱口而出了：“你知道你不会当音乐老师了。”  
菲里啊菲里，你能不能说话婉转迂回一点？  
布鲁克看起来却不甚在意，开玩笑说：“是啊。我得去别的地方混口饭吃，虽然我并没有胃——骷髅笑话！”  
他呵呵呵笑了起来。  
可我并不怎么想听笑话。我问他：“你之后要到哪里去？”  
“……我不知道。”他如实回答我，声音里都是犹豫苦闷。这时候，我又觉得他像个方才从象牙塔里毕业的大孩子，为自己的第一份工作发愁。  
其实他不必千方百计地活得像个普通人。他不那么畏寒，也不那么惧热，可以在黑死病肆虐的街头随意行走，也能用有力的步伐绕过遍地饿殍。只要找个山清水秀的小地方，拉琴也好，唱歌也罢，年月便会像秒针一样滴答答过去。  
这是十四岁的我还不能理解的，属于布鲁克的生存意义。  
撇去后话，十四岁的我还在想方设法地解开自己心里的千千结。我既想他留下来，又想他活得快活。布鲁克与我面对面，谁都不知道说什么好。  
良久，我冷不丁问他：“你想当音乐老师吗？”  
“想啊！”他语带戚戚。  
我又问他有没有带着吉他。  
“我带了。”他有些疑惑。  
我低头瞧了眼手表，距离下课还有三分钟。足够了，我想。我冲出教门外，也顾不上绕路了，径直闯入教员办公室，夺走了挂在墙上的大喇叭。我飞快地跑回教具室，一把拽起骨头往外跑。他发出吚吚呜呜地惊叫声，紧张地小声与我对话：“怎么了？怎么了？嗷！对我的老骨头好一点！”  
我的狂奔终止在教学楼下的花坛边，下课铃适时响起。方才狂奔引起的注意摆脱了老师的威吓，此时已经全部汇集在我身上。我用力掰开喇叭的开关，对着它大声喊话：  
“下面有请……我们的音乐老师……布鲁克！为我们带来……即兴表演！”  
我把喇叭递到布鲁克面前，而他也已经完全明白我的意思。他的拇指指骨一扫琴弦，张口便对着喇叭高声唱了起来。  
学生围住了我们，可我两股瑟瑟，头昏眼花，双耳也因为剧烈奔跑嗡嗡作响，已经什么都听不见了。但我能瞧见布鲁克的高昂。他快乐地开阖着他的牙关，爆炸头晃得乱颤。  
太好了。我对那些没有童话情怀的中学生们，做了最有趣的恶作剧！校长跳脚，保安无措。而像布鲁克本人一样打动人的歌，一定也能打动这些家伙。  
来自伟大航路的，那扬起过海盗旗帜的自由之风，正吹拂我的脸颊。

END


End file.
